How to Upbringing Your Dragon
by xBaskerville
Summary: "My teeth are swords, my claws are spears, my wings are a hurricane ! I am Fire ! I ... I ... I am ... death ..." ( O.S ; AU ; crack-fic. ) Seul le résumé est en anglais. Don't worry ! Attention, risque de mort-subite pour un humour laissant à désirer.


Il est tard, l'histoire m'est venue comme ça.

Je n'ai ni excuse, ni rien d'autre pour explication. Donc oui, Univers Alternatif !

Profitez ! Je ne finirai jamais une histoire aussi rapidement !

* * *

**How to Upbringing Your Dragon**

Cette histoire est singulière en plus d'être courte.

Cette histoire particulière donc, conte les aventures d'un personnage particulier, fourbe et petit, vivant dans un trou de hobbit. Ce n'était donc pas un trou déplaisant, sale et humide, rempli de bouts de vers et d'une atmosphère suintante, non plus qu'un trou sec, nu, sablonneux, sans rien pour s'asseoir ni sur quoi manger : c'est un trou de hobbit, ce qui implique le confort. (1)

Comme je le disais donc, il y avait ce petit personnage fourbe qui, bien qu'il logeait dans un trou de hobbit, il n'était pas une de ses petites créatures bedonnante, aimant fumer sur le perron de leur porte et fuyant les aventures gênantes, sources d'ennuis er de désagrément, et qui –accessoirement- retardent leur dîner. En effet, le personnage dont il est question possédait pattes et queue. Loin d'être un banal animal de compagnie tel un chaton ou un chien de ferme, ce personnage était aussi, recouvert d'écaille d'un rouge vif, relatant sous les rayons lumineux, toutes les tontes possibles et imaginable des rubis. Ainsi, c'était un reptile. Peut-être un crocodile venu des Terre de l'Ouest ! En effet, elle venait des terres de l'Ouest. Pour autant, ce n'était pas non plus un banal reptile, ramassé dans un marécage boueux et nauséabond au possible ! Non, bien sûre que non ! Un crocodile, ne possédait pas d'ailes, pardi !

Vous vous en doutez bien. Il s'agissait d'un dragon, rapporté dans la Shire (2) quelques mois plus tôt sous l'état d'œuf, en cadeau à un respectable hobbit répondant au nom de Bilbo Baggins. D'abord offensé par un tel présent, il finit par fondre sous le charme du reptile volant qu'il nomma : Smaug.

Si après être sorti de sa coquille, le dragon était un être calme et réalisant des siestes toutes les deux minutes, une fois devenu grand, il devint totalement intenable ! Encore plus lorsqu'il réussit à parler !

* * *

Les aventures de Smaug commencèrent avec un certain hobby, à savoir, ses dents.

Le dragon s'élançait dans les airs un peu maladroitement, et planait jusqu'à la corbeille de fruits et de légumes, hurlant un fabuleux :

- Mes dents son des épées !

Qui généralement, était suivit d'un strident « _Mes tomates !_ » de la part de son père adoptif, Bilbo.

Le hobbit dû, après quoi, non seulement faire pousser plus de tomates afin de participer aux concours annuels, mais aussi en acheter car Smaug les mangeait tel un serpent goberait des œufs dans un nid. Mais le plus embêtant, c'était bel et bien le jus du fruit (3) rouge et les pépins qui se retrouvaient un peu partout dans tout son trou. Alors oui, en plus des tomates à acheter en quantité, il y avait aussi des serviettes.

Et Smaug, heureux, narguait son papa en dévorant toujours plus de tomate.

* * *

Son attitude aventureuse, fut quand ses griffes commençaient à pousser et donc, à le démangeait. Alors, tel un chaton joueur, il s'installer près d'une porte, d'un coffre, du pied du lit, d'une armoire et, avec un naturel possible, grattait à n'en plus finir les bois, laissant derrière lui, d'innombrables copaux !

- Mes griffes sont des lances ! chantonnait-il tout content.

Alors Bilbo commença à acheter de l'essence de citronnelle (en plus des tomates !) dont il appliquait à chaque recoin de son trou confortable et lumineux. Malheureusement, l'odeur d'abord repoussante pour le petit dragon, devint avec l'habitude une senteur Co-habitable avec ses naseaux. C'est pourquoi, le hobbit dû trouver une solution.

Le choix fut radical : le père adoptif décida de lui couper chaque semaine ses vilaines petites griffes !

- Non ! Non ! Pas mes si majestueuse, si fantastique, si fabuleuse griffes ! entendait-on chaque lundi matin

- Reste tranquille ! Je vais finir par te décailler (4) !

L'épilation des murs, ne fut plus possible.

* * *

Pourtant, Smaug trouva vite une vengeance parfaite ! Et cette nouvelle aventure vint lorsqu'il parvient à voltiger partout dans les airs sans le moindre accroc.

Sous les battements de ses ailes, tout s'envoler partout, se mélangeait, s'entremêler ! Bilbo râlait encore et encore ! Smaug ne pouvait-être qu'heureux !

- Mes ailes sont des ouragans ! s'égosillait-il

Naturellement, le hobbit n'était pas sans ressources. Et la menace d'être attaché au sol par une laisse, l'empêchant ainsi de voler pour se déplaçait, dissuada rapidement Smaug de continuer ses manœuvre artistique déplaisante, rapidement.

Il eut tout de même un compromis. Le dragon avait le droit de faire l'effet « Ouragan me voici me voilà et non je suis déjà loin », chez Lobelia à toute heure du jour et de la nuit autant de fois qu'il le souhaitait. Qui aurait pu croire que Bilbo était si mesquin avec les membres de sa propre famille ?

* * *

La toute dernière aventure qu'il découvrit, fut son attirance pour le feu. Smaug adorait les flammes ! Surtout lorsque c'était lui qu'il les crachait dans l'âtre de la cheminée. De chez lui ou de chez un amis, il allumait le foyer sans demandait son reste avant de se faufiler sans encombre dans les flammes et s'y endormait, paisiblement.

Lorsqu'il se réveillait, il redresser son corps et dans un grognement sourd, grondait avec violence :

- Je suis le feu !

Sa silhouette sombre se détachait du feu, créant un mouvement de peur chez les enfants, qui retournait dans leur lit douillet et arrêter sans histoire de préparer leur bêtise du lendemain.

C'est pourquoi Bilbo le laissa faire, sans interdiction, ni reproche, ne pouvant qu'admirer le côté joueur du dragon. Il en était finalement heureux, que ce descendant d'une longue lignée royale de nain, le lui ait offert en signe de paix et d'amitié.

* * *

Avant de clore cette histoire, il faut que vous compreniez que les jours se terminer de la même façon après toutes les petites aventures du petit Smaug.

Le dragon enlaçait son père de ses ailes, tel un véritable enfant. Sa tête dans la cou du hobbit, il marmonnait deux petites phrase.

- Je suis la mort.

- Oui, bien sûr !

- Je suis … -bâillement- mort.

- Bonne nuit, mon dragonnet.

Et Smaug s'endormait, bercé par la fatigue de ses nombreuses aventures et découvertes quotidienne.

De plus, choyait par l'amour de son père, adulait de tous, même lorsqu'il devint grand et fort, il resta dans la Shire, plus attirer par l'humanité que par l'or et les pierres précieuses. Il repoussa toute invasion ennemi et resta jusqu'à la fin auprès de son père.

On raconte qu'à la mort et Bilbo Baggins, Smaug prit son corps et s'en alla loin, loin, loin des Terres du Milieu et que jamais, il ne revint. On raconte qu'il serait mort de chagrin. On raconte qu'il devint fou de rage et consuma des vallées entières. Mais on raconte aussi, que les Valars leur accordèrent une nouvelle vie.

Qui dit vrai, qui dit faut ?

La seule morale de cette histoire, c'est de savoir qu'élever et éduquer un dragon, cela ne se fait pas facilement !

* * *

**End** (?)

* * *

Enfin, je mets un point d'interrogation, mais il n'y aura pas de suite.

Oui, le titre fait référence à l'animée de DreamWorks : _How to Train Your Dragon_, connu en France sous le titre de _Dragons_.

**Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ?**

1 : Vous aurez reconnu les premières phrases du livre Bilbo le Hobbit.

2 : Shire a été traduit par Compte, dans les livres de Tolkien.

3 : Oui, la tomate est un fruit.

4 : On dit bien « déplumer une poule ! », pourquoi ne dirait-on pas « décailler un dragon » ?

_Upbringing_ signifie éducation. Il ne faut pas confondre avec _education_ qui est l'éducation donné à l'école. _Upbringing_ c'est l'éducation des parents.

**À plus mes chéris !**


End file.
